


Revelation

by Callista



Series: Alienation [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callista/pseuds/Callista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Mace are in a bit of a jam…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Buffy and Mace are in a bit of a jam…  
> Rating: FR13, because I’m paranoid.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, both Star Wars and Buffy are created by people much smarter and richer than me  
> Spoilers: none, except general Jedi-stuff.  
> Setting: after season 7 for Buffy, disregards the comics, between episodes I and II for Star Wars.  
> Dedication: To Bradsan, who gave me the idea for this one, thanks!  
> AN: Part 5!

### Revelation

They were losing.

The Trade Federation had behaved for the last couple of years, until now. This small-scale rebellion was nothing like the Naboo-debacle, of course, but it was serious enough to justify sending a Jedi Master of Mace’s caliber. And since Buffy wasn’t to be denied, she was after all a capable and trained warrior with more combat experience than most knights, she was allowed to accompany him.

The mission had been progressing as planned, with only minor resistance, nothing they couldn’t handle. And then Buffy triggered the alarm. It wasn’t her fault, she still wasn’t used to dealing with this kind of technology, but it was unfortunate.

They couldn’t surrender, not with the kind of intell they had uncovered, but the 50 heavy combat droids were severely stretching their capabilities.

Mace was deeply immersed in the Force, blocking and reflecting blastershot after blastershot, when he suddenly saw a Shatterpoint around Buffy. A blastershot would slip through their defences, hitting Buffy in her side, severely wounding her. He couldn’t block it in time, but he could move so that it would hit his leg instead. He didn’t hesitate.

“Mace!” came Buffy’s panicked shout behind him.

“I’m fine, padawan,” he said from his position on the ground.

“OK, now I’m pissed,” Buffy ground out. And she _Moved_.

Mace felt his mouth drop open.

He had trained with Buffy, he knew she was good, but _this_ …

Buffy was singlehandedly kicking the collective asses (as she would say) of over 30 combat droids.

One of the reasons Mace had been chosen to train Buffy was because his lightsaber combat style, Vaapad, came so close to using the Dark Side. He knew better than most Jedi how to deal with negative emotions, and Buffy, who was such an emotional creature, needed that. Plus, she was one of the few in the Temple good enough with a lightsaber to learn the difficult Vaapad.

But this…

This was something else. This was Vaapad in its purest form. Buffy used the anger and fear he sensed in her in a way he had never seen. She channeled her emotions into her determination and strength, relishing the fight, easily besting the droids. And all that without even touching the Dark Side. Quite the opposite, she felt like a beacon of Light to his senses. She was magnificent. This was, Mace realized, what it was to be the Slayer.

Before he knew it, the droids were reduced to scrap metal, and Buffy was anxiously checking him over.

“Are you alright?” She asked, her voice thick with worry.

“Yes, I am, thanks to you,” Mace answered with a wry smile. He used the Force to block the pain and allowed Buffy to pull him up.

“Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
